dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
General Rilldo
Biography Aboout General Relldo: Rildo is Dr. Myuu's general and the commander of Planet M-2. General Rildo's first form is used for hiding his true power. Here his strength isn't anything particularly special, as his true abilities lie in his transformations. Relldo can transform twice each time slowly showing off his true power, In his second Form he is just at Goku's (GT) Ssj. In his final Form he is alot stronger and he true power is shown Black Star Dragon Ball Saga A machine mutant created by Dr. Myuu, who appears to be the leader of Myuu's Machine Mutant armies. When Goku, Pan, and Trunks arrive on the planet M2 with Giru, Rilldo sends the Sigma Force to capture them. Baby Saga The Sigma Force are defeated by Goku and Trunks, leaving Rilldo to take care of the two by himself. Using his special beam that turns things into metal, Rilldo captures Trunks, but is still defeated by Goku. After combining with the remaining scraps of the Mega Cannon Sigma, Rilldo powers up to his Meta Rilldo form, forcing Goku to transform into a Super Saiyan to fight him properly. As Goku begins to gain the upper hand, Rilldo transforms again to allow him to fuse with any metal on the planet and make him nearly invincible. While the trio try to leave the planet M2, Rilldo stops them by grabbing hold of the ship. Trunks tries to reason with him, saying he was nothing but a pawn in Dr. Myuu's games, just an inferior being that would be shut down once his plans with other creation Baby are complete. Rilldo refuses to listen. However, the three fire a combined Kamehameha-like attack, that easily kills the un-transformed Rilldo. It is later revealed that Rilldo was in fact under control of Baby. Super 17 Saga General Rilldo, along with the other villains, escaped from Hell, thanks to Myuu and Dr. Gero. He is first seen chasing Pan and Mr. Satan, only for them to be saved by Gohan. The two end up fighting, with Rilldo easily gaining the upper hand. He is even successful in encasing Gohan's arm and leg in metal. He nearly kills Gohan, but is killed by a sneak attack from Majuub. Forms Base In this form, it seems that he only uses this form as his basic shape and level of power, though even his basic power was said by Goku to be even stronger than Majin Buu. Meta-Rilldo When Goku had beaten and destroyed the Mega Cannon Sigma and taken on Rilldo for a while, the general pulled their pieces into himself through the ground and took on a suit of armor reminiscent to Commander Nezi. Once in this form, his power grew and he gained the attack he calls Hyper Metal-Rilldo Punch, but Goku was able to hold him off even with his new body. Hyper Meta-Rilldo When it was apparent that Rilldo was incapable of defeating Goku as he was, he activated this form. Now a creature of pure liquid metal, Rilldo proved to be a fearsome opponent. Being one with all metal, and possessing the power to reshape and liquefy any metal around him, Rilldo had absolute control over the whole machine planet of M-2, effectively making him the planet itself. In the end, Rilldo proved to be too much, and managed to trap a distracted Goku and Pan, encasing them in metal, and sending them to Dr. Myuu. Rilldo in this form makes sounds while he walks that are nearly identical to Perfect Cell. He also talks a lot like Cooler. Techniques and special abilities Hyper Metal-Rilldo Punch After calling the name of the attack, his left hand changes into a drill that expands as it moves forward, tearing everything apart that it hits. Goku was still able to stop it by grabbing the tip of the drill and gripping it until it stopped. Metal Breath In all of his forms, Rilldo had the ability to turn anything into metal by firing a green beam out of his mouth, sometimes making the change spread to follow someone, as seen in the Super 17 Saga. Once he reached his liquid metal form and after hitting things with the beam, he showed the ability to control those hit with the beam and manipulate them as if they were water, once throwing a tide of liquid metal at Goku. Trivia * In some ways, General Rilldo is very similar to Dabura. Both have great loyalty to their masters (Dr. Myu and Babidi, respectively), both fought against a Super Saiyan, both were betrayed by their masters so they could have the main villain under their control, both had their masters killed by the main villain, and both were killed by the main villains of the saga (though technically, Baby only possessed Rilldo which in doing so got him killed). Also, the effects of Rilldo's Metal Breath are very similar to that of Dabura's Stone Spit. * During his battle with Goku, he remarked that if Goku were to become a machine mutant, he would most likely turn out like him. It could possibly mean that he was once organic like Goku, or that that's how Dr. Myuu would choose to make him. The former is most likely as explained from near human appearance and normal voice. If that really is the case, then that would make him very similar to Androids 17 and 18 in that they were organic beings before meeting the twisted scientists, and were made into androids/machine mutants but still retained their appearance and personality. * In his hyper meta form, he was a 2nd character with shiny metal before Meta-Cooler and his meta form similar to Cooler's final form. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Machine Mutants Category:Filler characters